


DataLore

by OftenWrongSoong



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Android, Art, Fanart, Gen, Pencil, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OftenWrongSoong/pseuds/OftenWrongSoong
Summary: An image from my fanfic 'The Hanged Man and the Fool'. I've added this in the story, but I thought I'd post it separately as well.





	DataLore




End file.
